ultrabattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Natsu Dragneel
Summary Natsu Dragneel is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild and a Fire Dragon Slayer. Raised by the Fire Dragon King, Igneel, the dragon mysteriously vanished in the year X777, leaving Natsu to fend for himself. He was later found by Makarov Dreyar and convinced to join Fairy Tail, quickly becoming one of its proudest and most (in)famous members for his pugnacity and power as a wielder of Lost Magic. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C | Low 7-B | Low 7-B | High 7-C | Low 7-B | Low 7-B '''| 7-A''' | 6-C | At least 6-C | At least 6-C '''| At least '''6-C, likely higher | High 6-C, higher in conjunction with Fire Dragon King Mode | High 6-C | At least High 6-B, possibly 6-A | 6-A, higher in conjunction with Dragon Force Name: Natsu Dragneel, Salamander, E.N.D. (Etherious Natsu Dragneel), Dragon King Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Male Age: Biologically 17 | Biologically 18 after Second Timeskip (He was originally born over 400 years ago as the younger brother of Zeref.) Classification: Former Etherious, Human Mage, Dragon Slayer, Fairy Tail Guild Member Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Smell and Hearing, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Magic, Fire Manipulation (Through his Dragon Slaying Magic, Natsu is able to generate, manipulate and eat fire), Rage Power (The temperature and volume of his flames are affected by how emotionally charged he is, their intensity increasing the angrier or worked up he gets), Resistance to Fire Manipulation(Through his Dragon Slaying Magic, Natsu is almost completely unharmed by virtually any naturally occurring form of fire and most displays of magical fire) and Limited Resistance to Cold Temperatures (Natsu has demonstrated indifference to naturally cold temperatures and has a measure of resistance against ice and cold-based attacks. In cases where he was actually frozen solid, such as when Invel froze Natsu with Ice Magic. Natsu was able to thaw himself after a significant period of time), Limited Flight | Lightning Manipulation (Can imbue his attacks with lightning through Lightning Flame Dragon Slayer Mode), Absorption (Can absorb different kinds of magic), Transformation (Can enter Lightning Flame Dragon Mode and Dragon Force for additional power), Limited Power Nullification (Burned away Zero's Existence Erasure magic, Sting's stigma that was immobilizing his body, as well as Zeref's Death Magic and Time Magic), Non-Physical Interaction (He could affect Acnologia's Non-Corporeal spirit), Soul Manipulation (Damaged Zeref's, Acnologia's, and his own Soul). Resistance to Death Manipulation via Igneel's Scarf, Soul Absorption (Resisting Franmalth absorbing his soul). Regeneration Negation (Nullifies up to Mid regeneration), Resistance to Time Stop | Poison, Air, Iron, Light, Holyand Shadow Manipulation and Resistance to these elements in Seven Flame Dragon Mode Attack Potency: Large Town level (Contributed to 1/3 of this huge explosion) | Small City level (Should be Comparable to his Lightning Fire Dragon Mode. Defeated Jellal Fernandes and Zero) | Small City level(Vaporized a large portion of Hades' ship along with Tenrou Island with his first use of Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar) | Large Town level (Should be stronger than the combined roar of the x784 versions of himself, Gajeel, and Wendy. Effortlessly fought off both Dragon Force Sting and Rogue simultaneously and overpowered their Unison Raid with his Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade) | Small City level+ (Defeated Etherious Form Tempester. Destroyed a portion of Sabertooth's Guild Building with Lightning Fire Dragon's Firing Hammer. Stronger than his previous LFDM) | Small City level+ (Stronger than his LFDM. Defeated Future Rogue) | Mountain level+ (Fought back Etherious Mard Geer after Gray's assumed death. His Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade was able to severely damage Mard Geer, but not enough to defeat him. On par with Ice Devil Slayer Gray when attacking Demons) | Island Level (Vaporized a good chunk of ground with a single roar. Defeated Neinhart, who at the time had his power amplified by Irene Belserion to the point that he was more powerful than Brandish) | At least Island level (Vaporized Lake Scilliora with a roar. One-shotted Jacob). | At least Island level (Fought on par with Second Post-Timeskip Devil Slayer Gray despite having the disadvantage of being a demon. Overpowered Dimaria Yesta) | At least Island level, likely higher (Defeated Animus, who was empowered by some power of the Dragon Cry, with little difficulty) | Large Island level (Injured Zeref Dragneel), higher in conjunction with Fire Dragon King Mode | Large Island level (Comparable to Base Zeref. Stronger than Augustand Irene) | At least Large Country level+, possibly Continent level (Vastly stronger than before. Defeated Fairy Heart Zeref) | Continent level (Superior to all of his previous forms. Defeated Human Acnologia with the Space Between Time), higher in conjunction with Dragon Force Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Dodged Laxus' lightning) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Overwhelmed Jellal's Meteor, who was blitzing him before) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept pace with Hades) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Blitzed Jackal before the demon could react. Kept up with Sting and Rogue simultaneously while they were using Dragon Force) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Etherious Tempester) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept up with Future Rogue) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Blitzed Etherious Mard Geer, who was unable to dodge his attack) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable to a weakened Erza. Kept up with Jacob) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than base) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Kept pace with Second Post-Timeskip Devil Slayer Gray) | At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely higher '''(Blitzed Animus) | At least '''Massively Hypersonic+ (Nearly blitzed Zeref), higher in conjunction with Fire Dragon King Mode | At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely higher | At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely higher | At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely higher Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Stronger than Elfman) | Likely Class 25 | Likely Class 25 (Stated to be at least 3 times stronger) | At least Class K | At least Class K (Stronger than before) | At least Class K | At least Class K '''| At least '''Class K | At least Class K | At least Class K | At least Class K | Class M '''| '''Class M | At least Class M| At least Class M Striking Strength: Large Town Class (Managed to break through Gajeel's scales with a barrage of punches) | Small City Class (Destroyed a large portion of the tower of heaven in his fight with Jellal) | Small City Class(Beat down Hades in melee combat) | Large Town Class (Destroyed the ex-chairman's mansion with a single punch without using magic. Overpowered both Sting and Rogue while they were using their Dragon Force) | Small City Class+ | Small City Class+ (Stronger than his LFDM. Defeated Future Rogue) | Mountain Class+(Damaged Etherious Mard Geer and sent him flying several meters through several stone columns) | Island Class (Defeated a god of war the size of a small mountain in a single blow. Harmed Jacob Lessio) | At least Island Class | At least Island Class (Traded blows with Second Post-Timeskip Devil Slayer Gray) | At least Island Class, likely higher '''(Damaged Animus) | '''Large Island Class (Injured Zeref with his strikes), higher'''in conjunction with Fire Dragon King Mode | '''Large Island Class | At least Large Country Class+, possibly Continent Class '''(Traded blows with FH Zeref) | '''Continent Class (Superior to all of his previous forms), higher in conjunction with Dragon Force Durability: Large Town level (Can take his own attacks with ease. Took a beating from Gajeel) | Small City level (Took hits from Jellal and Zero) | Small City level | Large Town level (Took no damage from Sting's Holy Nova, as well as attacks from Sting in base and White Drive, only suffering a minor headache. Was also able to survive multiple blasts from Jackal. Tanked multiple hits from DF Sting and Rogue) | Small City level+ (Took hits from Etherious Tempester and Torafuzar) | Small City level+ (Stronger than his LFDM. Took hits from Future Rogue) | Mountain level+ (Took hits from Etherious Mard Geer) | At least Island Level (Took hits from Jacob) | At least Island level | At least Island level (Took hits from Second Post-Timeskip Devil Slayer Gray) | At least Island level, likely higher (Took hits from Animus) | Large Island level (Took several attacks from Zeref), higher in conjunction with Fire Dragon King Mode | Large Island level | At least Large Country level+, possibly Continent level (Took hits from FH Zeref) | Continent level (More durable than before), higher in conjunction with Dragon Force Stamina: Extremely large (Has been shown to fight multiple opponents without resting. Used several consecutive spells against Gildarts and even after being hit by his disassembly magic, he managed to use his secret art without showing any signs of exhaustion. Battled Cobra for a long period of time while being affected by his poison. Used a secret art in his Lightning Flame Dragon Mode against Hades even after using nearly all his magic and being nearly immobile. Battled Acnologia alongside his guild with little time to rest and without fully healing his injuries from his previous fight. Battled Jackal even after being hits by multiple of his explosions. Fought through the second day of the war against the Alvarez Empire, including opponents the likes of Zeref and Acnologia (with only one rest due to being in a coma from nearly becoming a demon) and still had little strength left.). Can eat fire to restore his magic power and stamina. Range: Standard melee range in melee combat. Several hundreds of meters to several kilometers with ranged attacks and senses (His Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar reached across Tenrou Island. After the second time-skip, a casual fire attack could hit someone from across the horizon, and his Blaze Dragon King's Demolition Fist cut a swathe across Lake Scilliora, which evaporated from the sheer heat of Natsu's attack) Standard Equipment: * Igneel's Scarf: A scarf given to Natsu by] Igneel, which he always wears to remember him. It wards off misfortune, even nullifying Zeref's Ankhseram Black Magic, but the exposure to such a dark curse caused it to tainted black, preventing him from receiving external healing until the curse was removed. Intelligence: Natsu is a bull-headed, hot-blooded, and reckless youth with a short attention span and poor common sense. He is often regarded as an idiot by those close to him and rarely ponders over the little details before charging into a fight. Nevertheless, he is an incredibly skilled hand-to-hand combatant who can easily take on entire cohorts of armed soldiers with ease and minimal use of his Magic, being recognized as one of the guild's best brawlers and was a candidate to become an S-Rank Mage. He also was able to read and memorize the fine details of Sting's fighting style after clashing with him for a few minutes at best. In addition, he has shown himself to be an excellent leader, spearheading improvised tactics against powerful foes like Dorma Anim and leading the assault on the Spriggan fleet alongside his fellow Dragon Slayers. Weaknesses: Natsu gets extremely motion sick as a consequence of his Dragon Slayer Magic and even thinking about transportation can make him sick. Eating kinds of magic that aren't fire can temporarily give him a power boost but will make him sick in the long-run. Very reckless, not very bright outside of combat. Using his most powerful attacks leave him drained. Damaging the Book of E.N.D. causes damage to him. As a member of Fairy Tail, the destruction of the holy tree of Sirius Island will weaken him. | His awakening as E.N.D. forces him to only focus on killing Zeref and those who interfere. Weak to Demon Slaying Weapons and Magics in his E.N.D form. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Fire Dragon Slayer Magic (火の滅竜魔法 Ka no Metsuryū Mahō): Natsu is adept with his Dragon Slayer Magic and makes use of it in many different ways in combat. As with all Dragon Slayers, he can consume his respective element, with the exception of that which he has created, to replenish his energy reserves, and deal more damage to Dragons. The heat of his fire can increase in temperature, which is proportional to Natsu's emotional state. Natsu subconsciously used this against Erigor; his flame's heat significantly rose as he got more enraged. This is also called the Flame of Emotion. He incorporates the flames he ignites into his fighting style, greatly increasing the damage of his blows. As such, Natsu's Magic revolves around the usage of fire that can spout from any part of his body. Natsu's ability to eat flames gives him immunity to most types of flames and allows him to spew fire from his lungs. This fire is exceptionally hot and is thought to be equivalent to that of a real dragon, being able to cleanly through metal and vaporize sand on contact He can even use his flames to create a propulsive effect The type of fire he uses can be changed. For example, can create it can be solidified to cling to surfaces. In addition, the sudden change in temperature caused by his rapid bursts of flame affects nearby air currents can manipulate air currents to an extent. * Fire Dragon's Roar (火竜の咆哮 Karyū no Hōkō): Natsu's signature Dragon's Roar in which he quickly gathers and releases a large quantity of flames from his mouth at his target. * Fire Dragon's Iron Fist (火竜の鉄拳 Karyū no Tekken): Natsu engulfs his fists in flames and punches the target. While he was wearing a cat mask, Natsu renamed this ability Cat Fire (猫ファイアー Neko Faiā). * Fire Dragon's Claw (火竜の鉤爪 Karyū no Kagizume): Natsu ignites his feet in flames, thereby increasing the power of his kicks. The flames can also be used for jet-propulsion purposes. * Fire Dragon's Wing Attack (火竜の翼撃 Karyū no Yokugeki): Natsu rushes towards his target and grabs them, before subsequently setting hands ablaze, sending them flying. * Fire Dragon's Sword Horn (火竜の剣角 Karyū no Kenkaku): Natsu lights his entire body ablaze and headbutts the target at a high speed. * Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow (火竜の炎肘 Karyū no Enchū): Natsu creates a stream of fire from his elbow, propelling him forward and increasing the strength of his punches. * Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang (火竜の砕牙 Karyū no Saiga): With his hand lit ablaze, Natsu swipes at the target in a claw-like fashion, burning them. * Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame (火竜の煌炎 Karyū no Kōen): Natsu ignites both his hands in flames and then brings them together, creating a fiery explosion. In the anime, rather than generating an explosion, Natsu creates a large fireball to throw at his enemies. * Fire Dragon's Grip Strike (火竜の握撃 Karyū no Akugeki): Grabbing his enemy and supporting his arm with his other, Natsu blasts the foe at a close range. Fire Dragon's Roar Fire Dragon's Iron Fist Fire Dragon's Claw Fire Dragon's Wing Attack Fire Dragon's Sword Horn Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame Fire Dragon's Grip Strike Add a photo to this gallery Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義 Metsuryū Ōgi): * Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist (紅蓮火竜拳 Guren Karyū Ken): Natsu rapidly punches his target, with his hands lit ablaze, creating a fiery explosion after each subsequent contact. Such a spell was shown to be able to defeat Gajeel Redfox, the Iron Dragon Slayer, who, at the time, was utilizing his Iron Dragon's Scales, and destroy the entire Phantom Lord Guild Building. * Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade (紅蓮爆炎刃 Guren Bakuenjin): Natsu swipes his arms in a circular fashion, creating a powerful, and highly destructive, torrent of flames that barrages his target. Natsu habitually uses this spell as a finishing move, having employed against Laxus Dreyar at the end of their battle, used against Gildarts Clive as a finisher, which, notably, caused the mighty Mage to take a few steps back, and once more against Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney, with which he completely overpowered the two, defeating them. * Dragon God's Brilliant Flame (竜神の煌炎 Ryūjin no Kōen): An alternate version of Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame, Natsu engulfs one hand in the flames from his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, and the other in flames from Flame God Slayer Magic, and brings the two flames together, generating a highly destructive blast that is capable of destroying a large area, and defeating Zancrow, a member of the Seven Kin of Purgatory in one hit. Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade Dragon God's Brilliant Flame Add a photo to this gallery Lightning Fire Dragon Mode (モード雷炎竜 Mōdo Raienryū): After eating Laxus Dreyar's lightning and having the flames and lightning inside his body fuse together, Natsu gained the ability to use his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic enhanced with lightning. When in a state of anger, Natsu is able to summon forth this power, however, it leaves him heavily exhausted afterward. After unlocking his Second Origin, Natsu experiences a noticeably less amount of strain. * Lightning Fire Dragon's Roar (雷炎竜の咆哮 Raienryū no Hōkō): Natsu's alternate, lightning-enhanced version of his Fire Dragon's Roar. Natsu gathers and combines lightning and fire in his mouth, subsequently releasing them in a large, destructive, sparking blast. This spell is capable of traveling great distances, wreaking havoc wherever it passes, as shown when it crossed half of Tenrou Island, generating a large explosion. In spite of the fact that this spell is potentially powerful enough to kill a person, a single use is enough to heavily strain Natsu's body and completely drain him of all his Magic Power. * Lightning Fire Dragon's Fist: Natsu's alternate version of his Fire Dragon's Iron Fist. Natsu engulfs his hand in lightning and flame, and, in addition to being burned after being struck, his opponent's are also struck by a bolt of lightning. * Lightning Fire Dragon's Firing Hammer (雷炎竜の撃鉄 Raienryū no Gekitetsu): Natsu engulfs his fist and forearm in fire and lightning and devastatingly strikes his opponent. Even with its power diffused by Minerva's defense, it was still strong enough to blow away most of the top floor of a large building. * Lightning Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame: Natsu's alternate, more powerful version of his Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame. Natsu engulfs his left hand in lightning and his right hand in flames, and, after bringing the two together, generates a large, destructive, sparking blast around his opponent. Dragon Slayer's Secret Art Revision (滅竜奥義 改 Metsuryū Ōgi Kai): * Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade (紅蓮爆雷刃 Guren Bakuraijin): Natsu's alternate, lighting-enhanced version of his Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade. Natsu engulfs one hand in lightning and the other in flames. By swinging his arms around, Natsu creates a highly destructive vortex of fire and lightning, which greatly damages the opponent and pushes them away with tremendous force. This spell is powerful enough to defeat the almighty Guild Master of Grimoire Heart, Hades, in a single hit. Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar Lightning Flame Dragon's Fist Lightning Flame Dragon's Firing Hammer Lightning Flame Dragon's Brilliant Flame Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade Add a photo to this gallery Dragon Force: By consuming Etherion or the Flame of Rebuke Natsu has been shown to be able to enter Dragon Force. This ability is said to be the final and most powerful state a Dragon Slayer can attain, and it has been said that their power becomes comparable to that of a real Dragon's. According to Natsu himself, multiplied his strength by two or three times after he ate the Flame of Rebuke generated by a member of the Ten Wizard Saints like Jellal. After the battle against Tartarus, Natsu gained the ability to enter Dragon Force at will. * Hidden Fire Form - Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade ("不知火型" - 紅蓮鳳凰剣 "Shiranui Gata" : Guren Hōō Ken): Natsu ignites his entire body with the Flame of Rebuke, and then charges towards the target, sending them into the air with a sharp uppercut. Natsu then, in a similar manner to Fire Dragon's Sword Horn, headbutts his target. This spell appears to be Natsu's strongest, as it was able to overpower Zero's strongest spell, Genesis Zero, something that Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade could not, although, this could be because Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade relies on piercing power, rather than explosive power. This destructively unstoppable spell was used to defeat Zero and to damage Mard Geer. Natsu's Dragon Force Natsu's Dragon Force Roar Natsu's Hidden Fire Form - Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade Add a photo to this gallery Fire Dragon King Mode (モード炎竜王 Mōdo Enryūō): After ten months of training to store and manipulate Igneel's remaining power bequeathed to him, Natsu is capable of using the power of the Fire Dragon King himself. However, because it is not Natsu's own power, he is only capable of using it once. It was powerful enough to pummel Zeref senselessly, but Natsu was kept from dealing the finishing blow by Happy out of concern for the latter's safety, leaving its ability to kill Zeref unknown. Even with the absence of Igneel's power, Natsu can still utilize this mode using his own power as a substitute, though it is nowhere near as powerful as before. Fire Dragon King's Spells: * Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist (炎竜王の崩拳 Enryūō no Hōken): Natsu first charges his fist, releasing a huge amount of fire in the process. After a brief delay, he punches his target with immense force, shattering his foe in the process. This move has been shown to be potent enough to defeat Ikusa-Tsunagi in a single hit. * Fire Dragon King's Roar (炎竜王の咆哮 Enryūō no Hōkō): An enhanced and empowered version of his Fire Dragon's Roar that Natsu used to take down an entire battalion's worth of soldiers of the Alvarez Empire and destroyed a vast space of earth in the process. Natsu Activating his Fire Dragon King Mode Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist Fire Dragon King's Roar Add a photo to this gallery E.N.D. Form: Natsu as an Etherious is able to access his demonic power after the mass of Magic in chest was enlarged by Brandish's Command T. Like all Etherious, his desire to kill his creator in Zeref is activated, however he still retains his ability to think and function properly to his will. His arms and facial features become more demonic, while his attack power increases. He has been seen to control it at will when he deactivated it after Erza stopped his battle with Gray. Natsu in his END Form Natsu Slashes with his Claws Natsu's Demonic Fire Dragon's Roar Add a photo to this gallery Savage Dragon Fire Form: When Natsu's Flames of Emotion reach their peak, he is able to ignite his own soul and gain an increase in power greater than ever before, in this form he is able to defeat Zeref in combat while he has both Fairy Heart and The Space Between Time at his disposal, as well he is able to completely Negate Zeref's Regeneration, Time Magic, and Death Magic, all at the same time, this power is so fierce that it even has a chance of damaging Natsu himself, as after overpowering and defeating Zeref, Natsu's Arm was severely damaged to the point that he couldn't use it anymore, later this form showed power strong enough to take no damage from a fully powered explosion from Human Acnologia within the Space Between Time. Natsu enters his Savage Dragon Fire Form Natsu powering up his Savage Dragon Fire Form Natsu's Blaze of Savage Emotions Add a photo to this gallery Seven Flames Dragon Mode: After accepting the powers of Gajeel, Wendy, Laxus, Cobra, Sting, and Rogue, Natsu is able to enter a form, stronger than all previous ones, in this form he has access to Fire, Iron, Sky, Lightning, Poison, Light, and Shadow Dragon Slaying Magics, and is able to use them all simultaneously, Natsu can also use this form in conjunction with Dragon Force, to increase his power further, this form is so strong, it was able to defeat Acnologia in one blow. * Ultimate Seven Flame Dragon's Fist: '''Natsu puts all of his power into the shape of a giant dragon fist, and then strikes his opponent with it. This punch was so powerful it defeated Acnologia in one blow, as well as destroy his soul, and wipe him from existence along with the Space Between Time. Natsu enters Seven Flames Dragon Mode Natsu Powering up his Ultimate Seven Flames Dragon's Fist Natsu's Ultimate Seven Flames Dragon's Fist Add a photo to this gallery '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Natsu is an extremely proficient unarmed fighter, often using his Dragon Slayer Magic in combination with punches, kicks, and even headbutts, to combat his opponents to great effect. Such skill is paired with amazing physical prowess: aside from his strength, Natsu has displayed high degrees of speed, agility and reflexes, enough for him to match melee-specialists of Erza's caliber in battle. After 1 year training, Natsu was able to defeat 3 members of Avatar in quick succession despite their own prowess. He is able to easily read the movements of his opponents when he analyzed Sting and Rogue's fighting style so well, he was able to completely dominate them on his own. Immense Magic Power: By the year X792 after one year of training, Natsu's Magic Power has increased to the point where it was unrecognizable to Lucy, but great enough that it prompted her to evacuate everyone out of the Domus Flau despite the presence of many powerful Mages. Natsu's magic power has increased to a level that his mere presence melted an entire coliseum. He has enough control of his power to leave everyone uninjured despite being within the radius of his power that was melting stone. Even the Spriggan 12 have several times commented on the absurd level of magic power he has, and claim that he is too strong. His magic power is so strong, that on its own, it can surpass Zeref when he has possession of Fairy Heart and The Space Between Time, the two most powerful sources of magic power in the verse. When he is in Seven Flames Dragon Mode his magic power is so strong he can defeat Acnologia after he has absorbed the Space Between Time, in One blow, despite Acnologia having near immunity to magic. It is very likely when Natsu uses Seven Flames Dragon Mode in conjunction with Dragon Force, he has the highest magic power in the world and is the strongest character in the verse, as even Acnologia acknowledged his power and named him the New Dragon King. Key: Pre-Second Origin Base | Pre-Second Origin Dragon Force | Pre-Second Origin LFD Mode | Post-Second Origin Base | Post-Second Origin LFD Mode | Hellfire '''| '''Post-Second Origin Dragon Force | Post Second Timeskip Base | Fire Dragon King Mode | E.N.D. '''| '''Dragonification | With Igneel's Power | Post-Second Timeskip Dragon Force | Savage Dragon Fire | Seven Flames Dragon Mode